Yearbook Proposal
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: Its yearbook season! its senior year for Serena and her friends. and this year she wants everyone to sign her yearbook. especially her crush Darien.
1. Veronica

**Hi everyone its me again. i finally finished the first chapter of yearbook proposal. this title might be changed later because i have changed the summary a bit. when i posted the poll half of you said to make it a oneshot and then the other half said to make it in chapter form. well i asked my friends and they all wanted chapter form. i know the first chapter is short but this is where i wanted it to end. i promise that the next chappie will be longer. im half way done with it so hopefully i will have it out soon. i hope you all like this chapter. you know my rule at least 5 reviews before i put out the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own sailor moon. only Veronica(you'll see) and the plot is mine.**

In a purple shirt, a black skirt, and black boots Serena walked down the hall liked she owned the place. That's what every senior did in high school. It was their time to shine; this was their school until the end of the year; and this year was soon coming to an end. In two months her reign would end and the now seniors have to wait another 4 years to be "king/queen" of college So in these 2 months that she has left she is going to make the best of it.

This month is the month where yearbooks come out. Every year she gets her friends to sign but never Darien. He never has the time to sign hers. He is always so busy with work and his girlfriend. Yuck! Her name is Veronica and on the inside, she is the ugliest bitch. However, on the outside she is so beautiful. When she walks down the hall boys drool and they would get the hardest boners she has ever seen but they don't think she's a whore or anything. Yeah, Serena has had lots of boyfriends but she's never given up her virginity to them. She is still a virgin and waiting for the right person to come along. Ok, that's a lie she's waiting for Darien to notice her, but of course that's only a fantasy. It will never be.

She saw Diamond come up to her and stopped. Her and Diamond used to go out about a year ago. Then everything changed when she found him in bed with another man. She was very upset but not because she found out that he was gay but because that he hid it from her. She would have had no problem if he came up to her and said that he thought that he was gay. Now they're really good friends. She found that she could talk to him about her personal life as if he was one of the girls. After she had accepted him as her friend, all of the girls accepted him too.

"Hey Di what's up?

"Hey Sere I just wanted to know if we were going clubbing tonight so I could get my groove on with all the guys. If you know what I'm saying."

"What happened to David? You guys looked so cute together."

"Him it's been forever since we've seen each other. It's been a while since he last called me."

"Di, you just saw him last night and he called you this morning so what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just think it's time to find someone else. We've been seeing each other for too long."

"It's only been 2 months."

"So that's too long for me. I need to get back out there."

"If that's what you want to do then I can't stop you. But I think that David is a nice guy who loves you a lot. And if it was me then I wouldn't let him go."

"Whatever I just feel like it's time to move on. See you later whore."

"Bye bitch." She walked over to her locker and pulled out the books she would need for first half. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girls walking towards me with hanging on their boyfriend's arms, Raye and Jason, Mina and Kevin, Ami and Zack, and Lita and Nick.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Sere!" They all said.

"You want to come with us tonight?" Lita asked.

Uh oh...Alert, alert...Bad territory. She always felt like the fifth wheel when she went out with them. The only time they ever ask her was when she was single. They never once asked her if she wanted to come with them when she had someone to go with.

"Um well let me think about it and I'll tell you before the end of school."

"Ok see you later." Raye said.

Great, now she had to find someone before school ended. She turned around and her head connected with a very hard chest.

"Oomph." She heard. She looked up and stared into the most beautiful ice blue eyes she has ever seen. There was only one person she knew who wore those eyes.

"Oh it's you again." She said.

"Oh come on Sere I thought you loved me."

"Oh shut up Darien."

"Are you ok Serena?"

"I'm fine Darien. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sere. You know you can ask me anything."

"Ok here goes. Will you-"

"Darien!" A shrill voice said. Great here she comes, Darien's girlfriend, Veronica the school slut. When she first got here sophomore year she immediately found a guy and had her way with him. The next week she had another man on her arm. Junior year she met Darien, at first she just made subtle contact and then as time went on Darien was never without her. Finally, they started going out. 'I think he stayed with for so long because he didn't want to hurt her.'

"Hello slut." I said.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Hah! I can do better you, you Meany. Besides, I am not a slut. A slut is someone who sleeps with a different person every day."

"That matches you perfectly."

"No." she stuck up her chin and crossed her arms over her chest and put a smirk on her face.

"Well than that's not me."

"How is that not you?"

"I only slept with someone every week not every day."

"What? Haha you know what Veronica your right."

"Told you Serena." She turned to Darien. "Sweetheart can we get away from this trash?"

"V that's my best friend you're talking about."

"So what? She is still trash. Besides why are you still friends with her anyway?"

"Because she has been with me through it all. And you know what the question should be, why am I still with you?" As he said that, he walked away with her screaming after him.

'I really hope he dumped her. He really was sweet back there. I would love to have to have him as a boyfriend. But that will never happen.' As she looked at the clock, she realized that she had only 5 minutes to get to English class and it was on the other side of the building. She ran to class and hopped in her seat just as the teacher was walking in.

The bell rang for next period. 'Math...Ugh,' she thought. She dreaded Math and Science. In math, she was bad with numbers. In science, she loved the bookwork but the labs always brought her down. She made it to math class with 2 minutes to spare. Every time she has a few spare moments, she takes out a book. This time she took out Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It was a five book series and she was on book three. She was almost done with the first chapter when the bell rang and everyone sat down for class.

Again, the bell rang for the next period. However, this class she did not dread. This class was mythology. Her favorite class so far. In this class, she basically sits down and takes out her homework because she already knows mostly everything in the class. So she decided that this was a perfect time to do her English and Math. She was almost done with math when the teacher discussed their new topic of the week. It was the goddess Artemis. Serena has always loved this particular goddess because of her affiliation with the moon. She adores this topic too.

After Mythology is lunch. Darien, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Di, David, and Andy all have lunch with her. This was the only time of day that she could see Darien around without Veronica. After she had gotten her lunch and was walking to their normal table, she saw everyone huddled in a small circle. It looked like they were all talking to someone. When she got in the circle, she saw that it was an old friend. His name is Scott. Last year he and Di were the cutest couple. They were inseparable and it looked like Di really loved him and vice versa. Thank God that Di wasn't here yet.

"Hey Sere what's going on? What's everyone looking at."

'Oh Shit' "Di can you please do me a favor. Can you come to my locker with me?"

"Sure, but first I want to see what everyone is looking at."

"No Di-" But it was it too late; he was already trying to get through the crowd. He made his way through the crowd and he saw the one person he wished he wouldn't have to see for a long, long time. Their eyes met, it felt like a lifetime before they finally pulled away. Unexpectedly Di ran from the room. She watched as he ran. After a few minutes, she looked back at Scott who had this horrible sad look on his face. She looked back at the spot where Di ran through and ran after him.

**Hope you all liked it. again sorry this was so short. remember 5 reviews.**

** ~Neoearthqueen30~  
**


	2. Poor Di

**Here it is!!! The second chapter!! Kudos goes to my Beta Moonlover46!! She has been great!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon (no matter how much I wish for it) I only own this plot and Veronica and Scott!**

She found him in the girl's bathroom. Ever since everyone found out he was gay nobody minded if he went into the girl's bathroom.

"Di, are you alright?"

"Sere?"

"Yeah sweetie it's me."

"Why did he have to come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my life was going great you know? And then Scott comes back, one of the two people in the entire world who makes me feel, you know, weird."

"Well whenever I feel weird like that it usually means that I love the person."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean check out Darien, I have always loved him and usually I feel weird around him too."

"Wow I never thought that I could love someone like that. It widens up a whole new world for me."

"I understand. It felt like that for me too."

"Thanks Sere. You're a good friend."

"No problem Di. What are friends for?" She turned to leave and the realized something.

"Hey Di?"

"Yeah Sere?"

"Who's the other person who makes you feel weird?"

"Oh you caught that did you?"

"Yeah, so who is he?"

"It's David."

"What?!"

"That's why I wanted to leave him. Because I didn't know what I was feeling and got scared."

"Oh I get it now. So it probably sucks now that Scott's here too."

"You have no idea."

He washed up to hide the tears that he was crying and they left. They did not go back to the cafeteria because then that would unleash a whole other load of fresh tears. Therefore, they went outside in the courtyard and ate there. It felt awkward because it was only the two of them. They always ate with the group none of them ate alone.

She went to drivers Ed next. She hated this class because it was always so boring. This was the only class she was in danger of failing. She was great with the homework and ok with the driving but the tests always did her in. She would either fail it or barely pass it. She loved the teacher but damn he had hard tests. Every Friday he gives them a test for the week's lessons, and guess what today is. IT IS MOTHER FUCKING FRIDAY! So of course, when she sees the test she panics because she does not understand it.

She barely passed the test yet again. When the bell rang, she got the hell out of that class and went to study hall where she does the rest of her homework. After study hall, she is homebound. She loves her schedule except she wishes that Drivers Ed was off the list. She goes to her locker to get the rest of her stuff. She closed her locker and saw Darien heading her way. He did not look happy so she looked for a way to escape. She saw a door that took her outside. She only had a few seconds before he was there...almost there.

"Serena!" Shoot too late.

She turned around to face him with a fake smile. "Hey Darien how are you?"

"Did you see Scott today?"

"Yeah but only for a bit because I had to take care of something."

"Can you believe it though? He has to come back right when Diamond was feeling better again."

"So you're mad that Scott's here?"

"Yeah what else would I be mad at?"

"I don't know anything really. You sure that's just it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought you might be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Maybe because I sort of broke you and Veronica up."

"What!? Why would you think that?"

"Well you guys seemed happy and then I indirectly told you that she was a slut and that she was cheating on you."

"Oh that. I knew that. I was going to break up with her anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah I wasn't happy. I just seemed that way around everyone else."

"Wow I thought you loved her."

"I did at first before I found out who she really was."

"Oh ok… I don't know what to say. Well yeah I do, thank God you left her. She was a bitch to everyone but you."

"I know, hey you want to come over today? Did you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then I'll drive you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I mean come on we live right next door."

"I know but I could always walk."

"It's fine let's go."

They saw a flyer on the wall. It said that yearbooks are tomorrow.

"Hey look yearbooks tomorrow." Darien said holding the flyer.

"Cool I'll get mine in the morning. You?"

"I'll probably get mine at the same time."

"You want to stand in line together."

"Yeah sure at least then I'll have someone to talk to."

They made their way through the parking lot to his car. It was a red sports car. It looked brand new even though he bought over five years ago. He loved his car so much that all he did was wash his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. Every time he did that, she felt like she was on a date with her boyfriend. Then she would wake up and realize that that is just a fantasy. They drove for 2 minutes in utter silence. No one could think of something to say.

"Hey Dare?"

"What's up Sere?"

"Well don't you feel a little awkward being in the same car with me."

"Why would I feel awkward?"

"Well, you just broke up with Veronica didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well doesn't it feel like you're getting over her to soon?"

"Not really. Look Serena I have never really been in love with Veronica. I liked her sure but wasn't in love with her. Especially since I found out that she was cheating on me. And I know she was a bitch to you."

"Yeah she was a bitch to me but I thought you really liked her, so I didn't say anything to you."

"You should have told me though. Sere I have known you my whole life. And no Skank is going to take you from me."

"Darien you are the best friend I have ever had." She said as she hugged him lightly so he could still drive without crashing.

"Sere I'm the only best friend you have ever had."

"Whatever." She replied as she flipped her hair over to her other shoulder. She thought it was funny because Veronica would do that whenever she was angry.

He started giggling as she did that. He laughed so much that he swerved left and almost hit a poll. He slammed on the brake, and brought his hand out to make sure she would not move forward. He looked to see if she was all right and saw that her face was red as a tomato. He looked down and saw that his hand was on her breast. He immediately brought his hand back. He looked at his hand and then back to her chest. He did this a few more times until he goes red too.

"I am so sorry."

"I-its o-ok. I think."

"My hand slipped."

"I know. I don't blame you. To be honest it felt good."

"Really?"

"Yeah I have had a crush on you since I first met you."

"You too?"

"Yeah-Wait, what, you felt that way to?"

"Well yeah. I just could never tell you because I was afraid you would hate me."

"No way, I felt that way too."

"Well look at us. Both like the other but was too afraid to say it."

A few minutes later, he reached Royal Ave. They both lived on that street. Serena lived in a two-story house painted white with a red door. Darien's house was almost exactly the same except that his door was blue. Darien dropped Serena off at her house.

"I'll be right back. Let me just put my bag in the house and tell my parents where I'm going."

"Ok I'll be at home waiting."

Serena got out of the car and walked to her front door. She looked back and saw that Darien had backed out of the driveway and was parking in his driveway. She turned back to the door and turned the knob. It was locked as it normally was so Serena got out her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. As she was walking in, Duchess, her red nosed pit-bull, was running to her. Before Serena could stop her, Duchess had jumped on her and Serena fell. Her mother had heard a loud thump coming from the hallway and had come to check it out.

"Serena, honey are you ok? Bad Duchess. What have I told you about jumping on people?" said her mom as she ran up to her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. I might have a little bruise on my tailbone but that will heal." She said as she got up and hugged her mom.

"I'm glad you're OK. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah I'm good. Actually I'm going to go next door and hang out with Darien."

"OK. Then remember that your father gets home at 7:00 and we'll be eating dinner."

"I'll be home by then."

Serena went up to her room and put her bag down on her bed. Her room was filled with posters of her favorite TV show and actors. The walls were ocean colored blue and the furniture matched the walls. She took out the homework that she would have to do tonight and put in on the desk by her bed. She put the backpack in her closet and headed downstairs. She passed by the living room where her mom was sitting down and told her she would be back in time for dinner. After locking the door, she made her way next door. Since she had known the shields family since she moved here they treated her like family. Therefore, when she got to the door she walked right in without knocking.

She looked around the house and did not see him or his parents. She went upstairs and knew once she was up there that he was in his room. His music was blasting through his speakers. She did not see his parents though and thought that maybe they were not home. Then again, when she looked back she didn't see their car in the driveway. She knocked on Darien's door before opening it and walking in.

"Knock Knock."

"Hey close the doors would you?" he replied

He was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. She sat down next to him.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked

"I don't know it's kind of boring at my house."

"You're the one who wanted to come here."

"I know, I thought there would be something to do. My parents aren't home, that's a plus. We get the big TV in the living room."

"Yeah that's good. So what are you doing up here?"

"I put my bag down and thought I would listen to some music before you got here."

"Well I'm bored, so let's go watch some TV before I fall asleep on your bed."

"Yeah yeah, stop whining."

They went downstairs, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Nothing was on except a show on Toon Disney. It was called Pucca. Serena thought it was cute so she begged Darien not to turn off the show. It was a half hour show so it ended soon. They went through random channels until finally they found a show they both could watch. They got up, went to the kitchen, and got some snacks. They plopped back down on the couch and watched the show. An hour later they turned off the TV, went back upstairs, and lied down on the bed. They talked for a while before exhaustion got to them and they both fell asleep.

**Again I hope you liked it! I know it's a little rushed. Tell me what you thought in a review! Remember if I get a lot of reviews I'll post the next chapter faster! **


	3. Dinner

hey guys i just changed a few things. some noticed that i changed third to first and back to third person a couple of times. so you dont have to reread this chapter.

**Hey guys!! Here is the next chapter!!! Hope you guys like it!! **

**Disclaimer-i dont own any sailor moon characters. **

**A thanks to all of my readers and kudos to my Beta!! she's the best!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Serena woke with the sun bathing her with its light. She felt something hard surrounding her and when she opened her eyes she saw Darien sleeping. His eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. It wasn't one of those loud snores but a cute snore. One that sounds like he was lightly breathing. She looked around the room and glanced out the window. It was dark out so she tried to get out from under his arms but failed. He just tightened his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. She tried several times before he finally let her go. She got up off the bed and looked back at him to see his eyes were looking back at hers. She didn't mean to wake him but she was a little more forceful trying to get up then she realized.

She looked over at the alarm clock to see what the time was and to her surprise she only had 5 minutes to get home for dinner.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I promised my mom that I would get home at 7 for dinner."

He turned and looked at the clock to see that it was 5 to.

"Oh I see. I guess I'll walk you home then."

"Darien you don't have to. I live just next door."

"Serena don't argue. I want to walk you home."

She let a sigh and shook her head. "Fine."

"Good let me go to the bathroom and then I'll walk you home."

"OK." She said as she sat on the bed.

He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. A few seconds later he was back and ready to go. Even though she didn't want him to go out of his way to walk her home she felt kind of happy that he wanted to. They made it to her door before he looked at her and smiled.

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, your coming and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well I guess I can't say no to that."

"Good." She replied as she took his hand and led him inside the house. She saw her mom in the kitchen setting the table and her father in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom? "

"Yes sweetie?" her mom asked.

"Is it ok if Darien comes for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude Mrs. Tsukino."

"You wouldn't be intruding dear. It's always a pleasure to have you over. And you're in luck. I made extras."

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino."

"Dinner won't be for another five minutes. Why don't you go sit in the living room and watch some TV with your father."

"OK mom."

"Again thank you."

"No thanks are necessary dear."

They both went and sat in the living room with Serena's father. He looked up as they came in the room. He smiled at Serena and nodded to Darien. He has known Darien for a long time so he didn't need to say anything to him regarding his daughter. Ten minutes later dinner was ready and they all moved into the kitchen. We were all seated and eating before my parents started questioning Darien.

"So Darien how is school?" my dad asked

"Um good sir."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I gave my mom a look as she asked. It was a look that said, "Not now."

"Well I did before today."

"Why is that?"

"I broke up with her when I found out she was cheating on me."

"Oh you poor thing. Serena isn't that horrible?" She asked turning to Serena. This time **she** gave **Serena** a look that said, "Look he's single. Now you have a chance."

"Yeah but I knew before he did."

"You did and you didn't say anything?"

"Well I tried but he wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry about that Sere. I was just in denial." He replied.

"What was she like Darien?" My mom asked.

"Well she was clingy the whole time. She had this shrill voice that just made everyone cringe at the sound of it. Basically she was a, excuse my language, whore."

"Well she sounds awful. What made you go with her anyway? You lose a bet?" Her father butted in.

"I wish. She was so clingy that I couldn't take it anymore. I knew she wasn't going to leave so I asked her out. Worst mistake of my life."

Without all the questions, dinner went pretty well. The food was good and Darien was smiling through the whole thing, minus the Veronica part. He looked truly happy to be there. When he finished Darien said goodbye as Serena walked him out.

"Well that was fun." She said sarcastically.

"It really was. Without all the questions it would have been a great night."

"I'm sorry about that. I know you didn't want to bring that up."

"No it was good to talk about it. I never felt anything for her, so I could never feel anything when I broke it off."

"But still, it's not something that should be said at the dinner table. Especially with my nosy parents."

"Was it me, or did your mom question me so she could see if we had a chance."

"It wasn't just you. She has been trying to get us together ever since we met."

"Oh, so then our mom's are working together then."

"Your mom too?"

"Yep. Of course they didn't need to. Once I started liking girls you were the only one I wanted."

"That's sweet Darien. Of course I felt the same when I started liking boys."

They smiled at each other for a while before he had a serious look on his face and took my chin in his hand and pulled my face towards him. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on my lips. We shared a soft and gentle kiss before it became deeper. Her hands were on his chest moving up towards his shoulders, finally landing around his neck, while his moved down to the middle of my back. They were like this for about a minute before her mom came out looking to see what took her so long.

"Serena are you alright?" she asked as they jumped apart.

"Yeah mom, could you give us a moment?" she replied as she caught her breath.

"Sure sweetie. You have a nice night Darien."

"You too Mrs. Tsukino." He answered back with his hands behind his back. Before her mom went inside she gave her daughter a knowing look which meant that they would talk.

When she closed the door the young couple looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe she caught us. That is so embarrassing." She said.

"Well we are on her porch and we did take a while. But yeah definitely embarrassing. As much as I would love to stay I better get home before your mom comes out again."

"Yeah I agree. I'll see you tomorrow though right?"

"Yeah tomorrow is Saturday so we have the whole weekend to hang out."

"Good, I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other tomorrow so it's not too long."

He gave her a soft peck on the lips and walked to his house. Before entering his house he looked back and gave her, her favorite smirk. It looked so sexy when he did it. She smiled back and they both entered their house at the same time.

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! 5 for my next chapter! it will hopefully be up by next week.**


	4. Bitch Fight

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys it's me again**. **I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all like it. I am hoping to make it to 30-40 reviews this chapter. Hope you like the chapter!!! Kudos to my Beta, Moonlover 46 for an awesome job.  
**

Di is sitting down at Garibaldi's waiting for Scott to show up. Scott had called him earlier and asked to meet him somewhere. Di was reluctant at first but eventually gave in. Scott walked in and looked for him. He saw Di and smiled as he made his way to him.

"I didn't think you would come." Scott said as he sat down.

"I told you I would. I don't go back on my word. I made it here so you have to keep me here."

"I know I don't want to fight with you. You know how much I love you Di."

"That was before. You left Scott, you told me that you would never leave me and you did. Where did you go? I woke up that morning and you were gone. Did you know that I cried for weeks? You hurt me bad Scott."

"How do you think I felt? I didn't want to leave. You were the one person in my life that I loved so much."

"Why did you leave Scott? You say that you didn't want to so why?"

"You really want to know? I left because you were in danger!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember my dad?"

"Yeah, didn't he get mixed up with a gang and shit?"

"Yeah remember he robbed a bank and the gang was supposed to split it?"

"Yeah…….?"

"Well he ran and took the money with him. Now they are threatening me. They want to get to me to get my father. And since I won't cooperate they are trying to get to you."

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Now you get why I had to leave. I love you so much that I couldn't let them get you."

"You could have told me and we could have done something."

"What could we have done? Huh, Diamond? What could we have done?"

"I don't know. But it's got to be better than you leaving."

"Maybe. But now it's all in the past. The gang members are all in jail including my dad."

"So you're back for good then?"

"Yep. Are you seeing any one?"

"I was but not anymore."

"What happened?"

"He was nice and all but……"

"What?"

"It's just that I really liked him and I'm afraid that if I stayed with him he would have left me."

"Like I did?"

"Yeah like you did."

David walked in while they were talking. He looked over and saw Di with another guy. He got insanely jealous. So he walked over to their table but stopped at the booth before them so he could hear them talk.

"Di baby I want us to get back together."

"I know and some part of me does too."

"Then why don't we get back together?"

"I don't know Scott. You know I fucking love you but I'm just not sure I can trust you."

"I love you Di and I want to get back together with you. I will do anything you want me to that gets you to trust me again."

At this point David was getting worse. He was so jealous that he got up and faced them.

"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend bitch. He is not with you anymore; he is with me so go find another man you ho."

Di did not understand what was going on. One second he was having a civilized conversation with Scott who wants to get back together with him, and then the next second David is yelling at his face.

"Leave him alone David."

"I won't Di. I love you and won't see you hurt again."

"You don't own me David. Look we were great together but now it's over and now I'm with Scott so you can go now."

"Scott looked at him as he said it. He looked so happy that he was practically beaming. When Di looked at David, David had this crushed look on his face. Di felt guilty at that moment. David looked at Scott and back at Di and then ran out the door. As David ran out Veronica walked in with some of her friends. She was talking shit about Serena again. Ever since Sere and Veronica met, they were at each other's throats.

"Can you believe it? I went over to Darien 's house to see if we could try again but he wasn't there. So I went back to my car and guess what I saw?"

"What?" asked one of Veronica's friends.

"I saw Serena and Darien making out on her porch step."

"No way!" said the other friends.

"Yep that slut had the nerve to have her grubby little hands all over my Darien ." That is when Di decided he had enough and went over there.

"Excuse me Veronica?"

"What do you want fag."

"I want you to leave my friend alone bitch. She is so prettier and classier than you." Just as he was walking away, he turned back to her, grabbed her hair, and warned her, "If I ever hear you talking about one of my friends again I swear to you that I will rip your hair out and make you look like a loser to all of your friends."

He walked back to Scott and took his hand. Together they walked out never looking back at the whore.

**Again I hope you liked it. I know it was a little short. Remember that I need 5 reviews before I go on to the next chapter. **


	5. The Date

**Hey Guys!! I'm sorry about the wait. i am working on another story as well so i'm trying to do both at once. and also finals are coming up at school so that is taking up a lot of my time. It's a little short and i apologize but i had no idea what to write and this was the best i could come up with. **

**Chapter 5**

Darien and Serena were walking back to his car after a night at the movies. They went to see A Christmas Carol because it had Jim Carrey in it and because it looked cool. He had paid for their tickets and for the snacks. He bought them both a drink and they shared popcorn. At the beginning of the movie, he was really tense and nervous as he slowly moved his hand to hers. Before he could move his hand away, she grasped his hand in hers and gripped it tightly. He looked over at her and smiled. While she was watching the movie, he was watching her. There were times she would look back at him and he would look back at the movie. Nevertheless, when she would look back at the movie he would look back at her and smile. She was so beautiful to him he could not stop looking at her. When she laughed, he would smile warmly at her sweet sunny smile and her carefree laugh. When she cried he could see the compassion. He knew then just like before that he was hopelessly in love with her. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

While Darien was looking at Serena, she was trying to concentrate on the movie but to no avail. She smiled inwardly while he was looking at her.

Dinner was great except for the waiter looking down her short black dress the whole time he was there. Darien growled at the waiter when he wouldn't stop and the waiter, like a scared kid, ran away. He chuckled as he watched the waiter scurry away. He turned back to Serena and was shocked to see her glare at him.

"What?"

"Why did you just growl at that poor waiter?"

"Come on, did you not see him staring down your dress?"

"Of course I saw him, it's not like he was discreet about it. But did you have to growl at him. You could have politely asked him to stop."  
"Hey if a guy stares down at my girl's boobs, I'm going to get mad."

"Your girl huh?"

"What?"

"You called me your girl."

"I said that?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was going to ask you later on because it seemed so early. But I guess my heart wanted me to ask today. Serena will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she said as they got up and she jumped in his arms. She was so happy he finally asked her. She looked up and locked her lips with his. They shared a passionate kiss that made her toes curl before finally breaking apart and sitting down to finish their dinner.

**Hoped you liked it. again sorry about it being really short. please review!!!**


	6. Di and Scott

**Hey guys!! Sorry it has been so long. I just didn't know what to write for this story. I think that I might just write a few more chapters and then this fic will be done. **

**Chapter 6**

It has been several weeks since their date. Since then Darien has taken Serena out on many wonderful dates. He once took her on a picnic at the park that they had always visited. They even had their own bench. Years ago, way before Veronica was ever around, they signed their names on their favorite bench which so happened to be right next to the lake where the picnic was at. The date started an hour or two before the sunset, which they watched while lying together on the blanket that he brought. They stayed there looking up at the full moon that was shining its light down upon us until it was getting too late and he had to take her home.

He parked right out in front of her house. They sat there thinking of what to say or do but nothing ever happened. She looked over to him and caught him staring at her lips. She felt aroused as she watched his eyes wander downwards. When they stopped at her chest, she couldn't take it anymore. She took off her seatbelt and lunged at him. Their lips connected in a fiery frenzy. They kissed hard and passionate as if they never wanted to stop. His tongue licked her bottom lip as if pleading for her to let him in and she accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance until he won. Their passion consumed them. His hands were everywhere, her chest, her ass, her hair, and her legs. She did not want him to stop. She moved to unbutton his shirt but he grabbed her hands with his and his lips left hers.

"Sere please not now."

"Why not, don't you feel it Dare? I want you, I need you."

"I know, I feel it too but not now, not here. I want our first time to be special not in the front seat of a car."

"Oh yeah, I forgot where we were for a second."

He smiled, "I know, I did to. Please Sere for me, please wait."

"I don't know if I can wait long. I mean I don't think I can keep my hands off of you. I almost came just from you kissing me."

"I know. I can't wait that long either. But just for a little while, just till we know that we really love each other and not just for our bodies."

"Ok that actually sounds like a good idea. Alright so I'll wait but not too long ok?"

"Ok." He kissed her and she moved out of his lap. She got out of the car and blew him a kiss as he parked next door. They made their ways to their houses and before opening the door, she blew him another kiss as he pretended to catch it and pull it to his heart. It was so cliché but she could not help but smile.

In another part of the town, Di was sitting on his bed making out with Scott. It has been several weeks since the confrontation with Veronica and Scott hasn't left his side since. Veronica had left them alone for now. She has not messed with Sere or Dare or even Di and Scott. They went out many times. They even scheduled a double date with Serena and Darien. Everything was going back to the way it used to be. The only thing that Di regretted was David. He had hurt him so much. David didn't come to school for a few days after the confrontation, when he did though he made sure to avoid Di at all costs. He tried not to think of it. Making out with Scott helped a lot with distracting himself. For the past week, all they did was make out. When they were together the first time, all they did was have sex. It got to the point where Di thought that their whole relationship was for sex. Moreover, when Scott left it only confirmed his accusation. Now here they were months later and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Di removed his lips from Scott's, "Hey Scott?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We need to talk."

"O….K those are the four words no one ever wants to hear."

"I know but I think we should really talk about this."

"Talk about what baby?"

"Well when we were together the first time I couldn't help but think that we were only together", he took a deep breath before continuing, "for sex."

"What!? How could you possibly think that!?" Scott jumped off the bed and walked into the other room. Di got up and followed him soon after.

"Look baby I kept denying it for a long time. But you have to admit that is all we ever did from the moment you and I got together."

"What? You're wrong. We did plenty of stuff."

"Oh yeah name one thing."

"Well there was…. No, that's not right. Wait there was…..no we didn't do that either. Wait we went to the movies that one time."

Di crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Scott, "Yeah we went to the movies."

"Yeah see we did something."

"Yeah but are you forgetting something about that date?"

"Like what?"

"Well how about the fact that we made out so much for the first five minutes that we left and went home. To have sex."

It took a couple minutes for Scott to think it over. When he was done, he sat down and looked up at Di.

"I'm so sorry baby. I guess we got so caught up in the feel of each other that we forgot to do anything else. But really baby if I would have realized that all we were doing was having sex and nothing else I would have tried to stop for a couple of days. We could have done some things that didn't involve sex. I would have showed you how much I loved you. How much I still love you."

"You love me?"

"Yeah I do baby. I never told you that?"

"No not once."

"I'm really sorry." He brought his hands to his head and his head in between his knees. He groaned so loud he thought he was crying.

"Hey Scott?" he looked up at him and saw that he was crying. Tears were falling from his eyes; they traveled down to his chin where it would drip down to his arms that were lying on his knees.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Tears stopped making its way out of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah baby really."

"Come here." he held out his arms for Di and brought him onto his lap.

Scott looked into Di's eyes and brought his lips to Di's. Scott's tongue made its way into Di's mouth and brought him into a rough kiss. Di's hands traveled all over Scott's body until they stopped at his hair. Di pulled on Scott's hair roughly making the kiss even rougher. They proceeded to do this for a few about a minute until they came up for air. Di got up off his lap and held out his hand. Scott took it while Di led him into the other room and shut the door.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked!! Please review!!! **


	7. What the hell are you doing here?

**Chapter 7**

The room was dark except for the faint light that shown from behind the obscured shades. Di gently lead Scott to the bed; as he sat on the mattress Scott pushed him roughly on his back and laid his tight twink body against Di's.

"Scott?"

"Ya?"

"I don't ever want to lose you again. Please!"

"You won't. I promise with all my love for you."

Scott sat upwards over Di as he pulled off his shirt to reveal a pair of fine perky nipples along with 8-pack abs. His v-neck on his waist led right below to his crotch a faint line of hair sent from his belly button bellow. Di could not resist him as he reached for Scott's pants.

"Ah. No." Scott reached for Di's shirt and slid it off.

Di's body wasn't as perfect as Scott's he was slim, and pale. Di blushed as Scott rubbed his hands over his chest. Di's 8-inch erection rubbed against his bikini briefs; Scott leaned over and kissed Di's lips passionately as his other hand pinched Di's right nipple.

"You like that baby?"

"Mmmmhmmmm! More Scott!"

Scott took his lips down lower as he suckled on Di's left nipple, and at the last second he bit down, piercing and bleeding Di's nipple. He took both hands, undid his button, and slipped out of his skinny jeans. Scott stood in front in his tight thong, his sexy bubble ass smooth and sexy. Di couldn't stop looking as he stood up and kissed Scott firmly; Di went for his pants and slipped right out of them wearing just his bikini briefs.

"Scott I want you in me"

"Ya?"

"Ya."

Di pulled off Scott's g-string and then Scott reached for Di's Bikini brief and yanked them off; reviling Di's cock: uncut, 8 inches long and 3 inches thick; the hard on of a horse. Scott's hand slipped to his own 9.5 inch cut shaft as he began to stroke it. Di got onto his knees and looked up at Scott into his blue eyes.

"I love you Scott."

"I love you to Di."

Di took Scott's hard on in his mouth. Scott let out a moan that made Di harder. Scott's cock was warm and moist.

"Oh ya. Suck it Di"

Di gagged as he tried to deep throat and swallow Scott's tool. Di pulled his cock out of his mouth and got up on his feet. Scott smiled and pushed Di on the bed, he then took Di's legs lift them up and placed them on his shoulder. Scott pushed his cock into Di's tight hole.

"Oh baby. You're so tight."

"Ugh. Baby it feels so good."

Scott pushed in slowly. He went deeper and deeper until he was all the way in.

"Ugh. Don't stop, more. Give me more." Di moaned

Scott pulled out and thrusted back in. He repeated this action with more force and at a faster speed. Scott looked at Di with such emotion before he leaned his head down to lock his lips with Di's in a passionate kiss, his tongue thrusted in Di's mouth at the same time as his cock thrusted in Di's ass. Di let out a loud moan as he came, the cum landing all over his chest. Scott took his lips off Di's lips. He looked down and saw his cum all over Di's chest.

"Oh God baby that is so hot."

"I'm glad youthink so. I'm all sticky."

"Why don't I help you with that?"

"What do you mean?"

Scott smirked as he bent his head down and licked Di's chest. Scott moaned, as he tasted Di in his mouth.

"Baby you taste so good."

Di moaned and put his hands in Scott's hair. He pulled Scott's head back to his chest. Scott took his time licking it all off. He moaned every time the salty taste of Di's cum hit his mouth. Scott knew that he was close. A few more thrusts and Scott came into Di's tight ass. He grunted before collapsing onto Di.

A few moments later Scott rolled off Di. They were still breathing hard.

"That was great baby." Scott moaned

Di snorted and rolled to the side and snuggled up to Scott, Di laid his head on Scott's chest. Scott put his arms around Di and held him to his chest.

The next morning everyone was at school sitting down in the cafeteria. All the girls were on their guy's lap. Even Scott had Di sitting on his. They were all talking and laughing. Everyone was so happy now. Veronica walked by, saw Serena on Darien's lap, and scowled. She still could not believe that Dairen left her for that slut. She looked at them for a moment more and then walked away disgusted with the happiness that they displayed.

She walked past a guy who looked a lot like Scott. She was confused for a moment but then remembered that some people once said that Scott had a twin brother. She could not remember his name but thought that he was really cute. He had that bad boy look where Scott had the nice guy look. She watched him walk over to the group and sit down.

"Hey Scott."

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	8. Ryan

**AN: ****Hey here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the wait. This has not been beta'd. I don't know what has happened to my beta but she has not been responding my emails. Now hopefully nothing's happened to her and just her computer is broken down or something. So if anyone wants to be like a backup beta or something then just PM me with your email and I will get back to you. Now on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

"Is that any way to speak to your brother?"

"I thought I made this clear months ago that I never wanted to see you again."

"Oh come on brother. Were twins we got a connection. You can't just kick me out of your life."

"Ryan you're a gangbanger. Where are your "brothers" hmm?"

"I'm not a gangbanger?"

"No then what are you?"

"Look I just hung out with them. I wasn't really in the gang. And besides I don't hang with them anymore."

"Why?"

"They asked me to do something for them and well I messed up."

"What do you mean you messed up?"

"I stole some money."

"How much?"

"5,000."

Slap! The entire lunch room turned around as they heard a loud noise. Scott couldn't believe his ears. His little brother by 10 seconds just stole 5,000 dollars from gangbangers. Ryan looked like he was going to punch Scott but held his emotions in check.

"I can't believe you Ryan. Why would you steal $5,000 from gangbangers?"

"I need the money Scott. I have a gambling debt of $4,000."

"Then why did you steal an extra grand?"

"I thought I could use it to get away from them."

"Then why are you here? What happened to the money?"

"Well I paid off the debt but while I was there I couldn't help myself."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. This was one of the reasons I left, the other one being your new friends."

"Look I know I screwed up bro but come on, were family. You can't turn your back on family."

Scott really didn't want to hear this shit. Ryan was right that you couldn't turn your back on family, no matter how hard you try. It just pissed him off that every time he turned around there is his brother screwing up again. He couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much.

"Ryan you know I will always love you. But it's just too much. Why can't you just visit me because you want to see your brother not because you are in a lot of trouble and need help?" Scott started to tear up as he talked.

"I know I've messed up bro but I need you this one last time. Please."

"That's what you said the last time. You said you would stop. But you can't cant you?"

"I will. I promise that if you help me this one last time I will stop."

Scott looked at his brother and just couldn't stop himself from wanting to help him.

"Alright, I'll help you. But you have to stop all of it. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks bro. I love you ya know."

"Yeah I know. I love you too."

"They hugged; well Scott hugged while Ryan just stood there and let him. Di was tearing up. The love of his life was having a family moment with his brother and it was just so beautiful. Scott looked over at his boyfriend and took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. They looked like the cutest couple. David looked over and saw what happened and wished he was the one who held Di right now. He loved Di but he knew that Di was and always will be in love with Scott. It just hurt so much to see his ex in the arms of another man. He looked over and saw that the brother wasn't looking like he wanted to be seeing what he was seeing. Guess he was a homophobe. He accepted that there was going to be homophobe's in life but he wasn't going to let them run his life. He doesn't have to like them just like they don't have to like him. He saw Scott tell Di something and kiss him hard on the lips. Scott nodded to Ryan and they walked out. When they came back he saw that Ryan had changed his clothes. Scott must have had a spare change of clothes and given it to his brother. They walked side by side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something and turned around to see what it was. It was a short white kid holding a gun pointed at Ryan and Scott.

"Take this you two faced son of a bitch."


	9. Yes

**Hey Everyone. This is the last chapter. I hope you all like it. This is how I have always planned on ending it. I'm gonna miss all of my readers. Thank you so much for reading. If you haven't already read them I have other fics. So if you want to I would love it if you read them. Please leave some feedback. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 9**

** Di POV**

"Scott!"

I can't believe it. These past few days have been the best I have ever had. And all that had changed in a single moment. The cops showed up minutes later and arrested the shooter. It was one of Ryan's "friends". He came to shoot Ryan after Ryan stole money from them.

The shooting happened a few hours ago. Right now I am sitting on a white chair in the hospital. It's very uncomfortable. Sitting next to me are all of my friends. I haven't moved from this spot since I got here. Ryan is sitting on the other side of me. Ryan wasn't shot in the school. The idiot shot Scott thinking he was Ryan and before he could shoot Ryan he was tackled to the floor by the security guards at the school. When Scott was shot everyone didn't who it was. They just froze wondering if it was Ryan, but I knew in my heart that it was Scott that was lying on the floor in agony not Ryan. Scott is in surgery right now fighting for his life, and I'm out her fighting for my sanity. I feel like I can't breathe. Every moment without him is unbearable pain.

An hour later the doctor came out and told the worst news imaginable, my Scotty was gone. He didn't make it. I fell to the floor in seconds of hearing the news. Everyone came to see if I was ok and I tried to tell them I was fine but I couldn't stop crying. Moments later I got up and walked over to Ryan. He seemed to be in pain too. I felt so bad for him, and me, but mostly him. This was his big brother, and they were just starting to be a family again. I took him into my arms and I just held him. We cried together.

**Serena POV **

** 4 years later**

It's been 4 years since Scott died. He was a good friend. We go to his grave site every year. I miss him so much. Di couldn't function for months after. We tried to help him as much as we could but it seemed like he just wanted to die. Soon after David got him to function again. We don't know how he did it but were just thankful that he did. I know that Di really loves David, maybe not as much as Scott, but who knows in time he might. They have been dating for 3 years now. Di seems to be back to his old self again.

The gang and I graduated high school and moved on to college. We all went to the same college, Juban University. It's our last year and we can't wait to see it end. Rae and Mina have decided that they want to go into showbiz, while Lita wants to be a famous chef. Ami and Darien have decided to be doctors and go into med school. Ugh! Who wants more school? Di and David are going into the fashion industry while I want to become a novelist. I already have my first novel sent out to a publisher. Rae, Ami, Lita, and Mina all married their high school boyfriends a year ago. I moved in with Darien 2 years ago in an apartment we found away from campus. And Di and David are moving in together in a couple of months. They wanted to finish school first. We were all really happy, well all except Veronica. She finally got married to a really hot guy right after high school. He had money and looks, everything she wanted. But the bad news for her is, is that her hubby liked to gamble, he gambled everything he had. Now she's poor and working as a housemaid, scrubbing floors and cleaning windows. She got what was coming to her.

Right now I am out our closet. We seem to have a ton of boxes, a few from childhood years, some from high school, the rest from college. We are such pack rats. We keep almost everything from our pasts; he kept all of his trophy's thinking he was going to put them up or in a case or something. We didn't have the room for them so he put them in a box. I loved to keep pictures and all of my elementary, middle, and high school yearbooks. All of the pictures were put in a photo album and stuck in a box. I pulled out my senior year yearbook as Darien got home from class. I had the day off today because my professor called in sick. Poor Darien wasn't that lucky today. But bad news for me was that I had to go through all of our shit by myself. I was flipping through it as Darien came in to see how far I was with the closet.

"What are you looking at honey?"

"I found my high school yearbook from senior year. Everybody I knew and liked signed it but one person."

"Oh yeah, which person?"

"You."

"No, I signed it didn't I?"

"You never signed any of my yearbooks. You always promised to but never did."

"I'm sorry sweetie. That's my fault. Here I'll sign it now."

"All of them?"

"How about I sign just this one, I promise it will make up for all the rest."

"Ok, it better be good."

I left the room to go get something to drink as he sat down and started writing. I came back a few minutes later with a hot chocolate in one hand and a black coffee in another. He was already finished by the time I got back. It better be good. I gave him the coffee and reached for the yearbook to see what he wrote. He grabbed my hand before I could get to it. He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. When he let go he smiled and took the mug out of my hand and put it on the nightstand. Then he grabbed the yearbook that was on the bed and put it on the dresser. When he walked back over to me he picked me up and carried me onto the bed. He unbuttoned my shirt and dragged it off my body slowly, teasing me with his long fingers. He gasped as he saw my erect nipples.

"No bra baby?"

I gave him a seductive smile before he took my breast into his mouth. I gasped as the most pleasurable feeling rocked through my body. I knotted my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I could feel one of his hands grabbing my breast, massaging it with his fingers. The other hand trailed downward until it reached its destination. His long fingers trailing around the outside of my sex, teasing me even more.

"Please…."

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing me. I want you in me."

"You're going to have to be more specific. What do you want in you?"

"Ugh! Your fingers, please."

As soon as I said it his fingers entered my sex and his mouth was on mine once again. His tongue and fingers mimicking each other, thrusting in and out of me. I felt a tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach ready to burst out of me at any moment. I could feel it building inside of me even more with every thrust of his long hard fingers. The feeling became so intense until finally I burst.

His mouth came off of mine at the same time his fingers left my wet heat. I felt so empty at that moment that I think I cried out a little. I halted the moment I saw his fingers enter his mouth. He closed his eyes as he sucked on my juices. His fingers left his mouth and trailed down his stomach until it reached the bulge in his pants. I took the opportunity and unbuttoned his pants for him, and dragged them down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off until they were lying on the floor along with his boxers.

He layed us down with him on top of me, I could feel his hard erection on my stomach. His lips crashed to mine once again like a magnet. I could feel his fingers trailing down my skin until his hand reached my thighs. He moved my leg to his waist just as his cock entered me. I cried out in pleasure as he rocked my body. My legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted in and out of me.

"So close… so close baby."

"Me too, God this feels so good."

God he felt so good. One hand on my thigh and his other was trailing down my body. I hit my climax the moment he took my clit in his fingers. A few more thrusts and he came inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, his cock still inside of me. We just layed there panting for what seemed like hours, trying to catch our breaths. When we finally did he rolled over and we cuddled. I put my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat, it was still racing and I bet mine was just the same. I looked up at him and smiled, he had his eyes closed and this serene look on his face, like he couldn't be happier. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up to the sun in my face. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone in bed. The smell of bacon and eggs made my mouth water. I got up and got dressed in a pink tank top and blue jeans. I looked in the mirror and made sure that I didn't have bed hair. When I was satisfied I walked out of the bedroom. I walked into the kitchen to see Darien standing at the open refrigerator, the food already on the table. I sat down just as he turned around with a pitcher of orange juice in his hand.

"Jeez you scared me." I giggled a little as he sat down.

"Sorry baby."

We ate the food while talking a little about what we wanted to do today. We had the whole day off so we decided to stay home and watch a movie. When we finished eating, we both got up with him going into the living room and setting up the movie and me in the kitchen washing the dishes. Moments later I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was trying to decide which movie to watch. Most of the movies we had were romance or what he calls it "chick flicks." I know he didn't want to watch another chick flick with me even though he would if I wanted to. We had a little comedy and the rest were action, they were all good but we've seen them many times. We decided on transformers 2, it's hilarious and we both love it because it has romance, humor, and action all rolled into one movie.

"Do you want popcorn baby?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Ok why don't you go grab a blanket while I go make the popcorn."

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed the blanket, just as I was about to walk out I saw my yearbook on the dresser. Then I remembered that Darien signed it last night but I never got a chance to look at what he wrote. I put down the blanket and picked up the yearbook. I flipped through the pages looking for what Darien wrote until I came to the last page. I read Darien's passage and dropped the book. It wrote,

_Serena,_

_I love you so much. Turn around and say yes._

_Darien_

I turned around and saw that Darien must have known that I would pick up the yearbook and read what he wrote because there he was on one knee with the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I said the one word I have wanted to say to him all my life.

"Yes."


End file.
